Talk:Jessica/@comment-24600453-20160710220555
Jessica along with Josh is the most difficult one to judge in my opinion. At first I didn't like her at all, since she was the one who planned that whole prank bullshit on Hannah, and she didn't really impressed me at the first few chapters. What makes it even harder is she is the one out of the all eight main cast, that didn't have much screen time in the storylines main plot, where shit is about to get serious. But when she had screen time in the mines in chapter 10, looking at her injured just made me feel so much remorse and grief for her. Not only she had been physically damaged, but you could clearly see her mental state had been traumatized. She looked just like the dying deer, her and Mike discovered earlier. And now that I think about, maybe Jessica wasn't bad after all. It doesn't change the fact that the whole prank idea was plain stupid and the biggest mistake ever, but why did Jessica do it? For Emily. Before the events, her and Emily must have been like besties or sisters, and the whole reason she planned this was because she did care for Em, as she stated "I'm just looking out for my girl" She stated Hannah has been making moves on Mike, which is unclear whether it's fact or an act, I do however have an idea Jess sorta had a crush on Mike from the whole beginnig, but hold it back because of her friendship with Emily. I don't think Jessica either could be bad all that along, she did after all have a high relationship with Beth, who is kinda the kindhearted and caretaker of the group, so why would they be close if they had such different qualities. I still although can't forgive her for the prank. Jessica seems like the typical cheerleader type girl in highschool in those teen drama movies, who's girly, sassy, ditzy and meanie. As mentioned one of Jessic's main traits is irrelevent, which made me thought about something. Sure it isn't a secret that Jessica isn't the sharpest knife in the desk, so can you really blame if she really is clueless around her surroundings? Yeah, she was harsh about commenting on Emily and the bear, but don't forget who started with insulting her in the lodge by calling her a slut and gross. Jessica never started with insulting Em. As she states she may act confident, but that's all a facade of a insecure girl. When she rejects Mike if you fail to be the hero role, it could be because it was a nervous Jessica being hurtful after Emily's rude remarkes. As stated Jessica may not know much about the outside world, which is probaly why she is the the one you see the least mourn over the twins, she perhaps spends much more time in her own little world, focussing on boys, shopping and cute animals. Jessica isn't uncaring either, she just seem to value animals life the most, feeling horrible for the dying deer and wanting to cuddle a bear. I think in the end after have been taking away from the overworld safety and her happy fantasies, then dragged down in some mines giving her a terrifying experience, which almost lead her to her death really did change her. It could be it leaded her to become much more sympathetic, serious and understanding for the outside world, although she never deserved to went through all this. Jessica stands as my second favorite girl out of the main characters after Sam. I'm not really a fan of either Emily or Ashley.